Karry: Reborn
by KarryLover2004
Summary: After the events of Duet: Alternate ending, Kara is broken after the loss of the only man that she ever loved, but when Cisco has a plan to brings him back, will he be the same? Join team Flash in meeting new friends and heroes, and new foes. (Description is still in the works)
1. The Unimaginable

**Whoo! It feels good to finally be back, late, but back. I'll explain, after the story. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own The Flash or Supergirl, or SuperFlash/Karry would've happened ages ago.**

Kara hadn't slept in months. Every time she tried, she saw Barry walking into the speed force and the ring dropping out of his jacket. She kept the box on a shelf where she could see it, a reminder of what she lost. She abandoned earth-38, refusing to leave until she knew that Barry was safe. She hadn't been home in six months. When she wasn't mourning Barry's "death" she was fighting crime leading team flash.

"Peekaboo just robbed central city bank you two need to hurry up and catch her," Kara yelled at Wally and Cisco. "Maybe we could actually catch her if you helped." Wally snapped back. "You try catching a teleporter."

"I have, it was easy. Iris, Caitlin you take over for me." Kara said flying out to catch the rampaging metahuman. "Wally, lead her to the top of Mercury Labs, once she's there I will Vibe Kara there to do whatever it is she's going to do," Cisco yelled through the comms. "On it. She's almost there, sends Kara now!" Cisco vibed Kara to the top of the building where she knocked out peekaboo and brought her to the police.

-S.T.A.R Labs-

"You two need to get better at catching criminals without Kara's help." Iris stated bluntly, "Because there is no one else." Kara immediately looked down at the ground trying to keep her composure, imagining that Barry was there next to her and not off in some weird dimension to keep her from crying. "Can you stop saying things like that!" Cisco snapped. "I have already told you that I've been working on a way to get him out!"

"Yes, but before Barry left he told us to stay strong and keep moving forward so that's what I'm doing," Iris responded getting angry at Cisco for what seemed like the billionth time this week. "I'm jus-" Cisco started before he was cut off by Kara. "BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH!" Kara yelled. "Would Barry want us to be arguing like this?"

"No." Both Iris and Cisco said simultaneously

"Exactly. Now Cisco, what is your plan for getting Barry out?" Kara questioned. "Okay." Cisco started, "Here's what I've got…"

-1 hour later-

"Well?" Cisco said hoping that the team thought his plan was good. "Let's do it." Kara agreed after minutes of silence. "Thank god you said that." Cisco sighed in relief

"Why?" Kara questioned the mechanic.

"Because I already made him a new suit." Cisco laughed nervously.

"Okay fine, but I don't want any part of it," Iris said walking out of the cortex. "Well, let's go," Cisco said to Kara, Caitlin, Joe, and Wally.

-Ferris Air-

Cisco and Caitlin set up a S.T.A.R Labs trailer and tailgating tent on the same Ferris airstrip where Barry first showed off his powers. Kara and Wally were setting up the area where the portal should open, placing padding in case he runs out. Meanwhile, Joe was just standing, watching, hoping. Once they were finished, Caitlin began setting up the computers while Cisco explained to the rest of the team. "In the spirit of bringing back old friends," Cisco announced as he pulled a tarp off a structure. "The speed force bazooka."

"Okay, so-" the scientist started before being interrupted. "Let me stop you right there Cisco." Joe began. "In English please." Cisco sighed before agreeing, "Fine."

"As I was saying, the quark sphere contains Barry's Unique Genetic marker that will trick the speed force into thinking he's still there." Cisco explained, "Hey Kara can you put the quark sphere in the center pilon?" Caitlin asked. Kara nodded and ran the quark sphere to the starting position. As the computers spurred to life Caitlin notified the team, "Ready."

'Let's bring our boy home." Cisco said to himself hoping that this would work. "Quark matter is gaining electrical current," Caitlin said as a speed force portal opened. Kara looked to Joe an Wally hoping that they had an explanation but to no avail, they were just as confused as her. "Triangulating quark matter on his location!" Caitlin yelled over the sounds of the dimensional breach opening, "I've got a lock on something!"

"It's him," Cisco whispered. "It's him!" At this point Kara was on the verge of crying, she missed him so much. "Now Cisco!" Caitlin yelled. As Cisco activated the speed force bazooka a bright light shined from the portal when a flash of orange shot out into the barricade that Kara and Wally made. When the portal closed, and the quark sphere was gone Kara ran to the pile that was once a barricade and found her boyfriend passed out, completely naked.

-S.T.A.R Labs-

Barry was still asleep in the medical bay, fully clothed, he hadn't moved since team flash brought him here. Everyone was talking, celebrating when Iris walked in. "Hey, guys what's u-" Iris started before she saw her brother. "You guys saved him!" Iris exclaimed truly grateful that she got to see her brother again. "Yeah, we did it! Another victory for team flash!" Cisco yelled. "Guys! Barry's waking up." Caitlin yelled from the monitors. Not a second later Kara was by his side.

"Barry?" Kara asked hopefully as he opened his eyes. Barry said nothing as he stood up grabbed a dry erase marker and started writing strange symbols on the glass of the med bay. "Barry!" Kara tried again. The whole room was silent until Barry whispered. "Nora shouldn't be here." That made everyone uneasy.

"Your mom is not her son," Joe tried. "it's me, Joe." Barry stopped writing and turned towards the team. "Your honor I'm innocent, I didn't do this I didn't kill anyone. Can you hear the stars, singing, rhyming chiming timing every hour every minute? You said the city was safe that there was no residual danger but that's not true, so what really happened that night?" Barry yelled with no pause.

"The city is safe, you saved us all." Kara tried letting a single tear drop from her eyes. Barry smiled giving the team hope until he changed his tone completely. "The star is melting like ice cream, dream, gleam." Barry walked out to the cortex to write on the other whiteboard. "Nothing seems. Nora shouldn't be here."

"I'm guessing this isn't just shock," Iris said to Caitlin. "Shock results from a drop in blood pressure, this is neurological," Caitlin replied not having taken her eyes off Barry to study his condition more. After writing more symbols, Barry backed up from the whiteboard. "It's a whole new way of looking at physics, it will change the way we think about everything," Barry continued turning in circles, "From a single atom to the entire galaxy."

Barry screamed as if he was getting tossed around like a dog's chew toy. "The stars are so loud! Loud, cloud, proud." His tone changed again. "Dad and I are okay; dad and I are both okay." Barry stood up, "I'm just not sure I'm like you Oliver"

"We need to sedate him," Caitlin whispered to Kara telling her to catch the speedster.

-1 hour later-

"What's the diagnosis? Does he have brain damage or something?" Joe asked as Caitlin walked into the room. "He's actually scary healthy, his neural transmitters are functioning at five times the normal speed," Caitlin informed the team. "So, what's wrong with him?" Kara quizzed the biologist. "I have two theories, one is that he's suffering from a form of schizophasia that's when your brain assigns the wrong definitions to words." The doctor explained to the team showing a monitor of the speedster's brain for reference. "So, to him all that nonsense makes sense?" Joe questioned clearly confused.

"It's too bad we don't have a translator." Wally pointed out. "No, but we can make one. If his brain is schizophastic and these symbols represent different words he could be trying to send us a message, and we just need the right algorithm to decrypt it" Cisco motioned for the team to follow him into the cortex, pulling up images of the symbols. "You said you had two theories, what's the other one?" Iris asked turning to Caitlin. Caitlin hesitated for a moment trying to think of a straightforward way to tell the team.

"We know that the speed force exists beyond space and time, to us Barry was gone for only six months but to him, it could have been ten thousand years," Caitlin responded as the looks of everyone's face changed immediately. "All that time in isolation, it could've caused dementia. That may be all of him that's left." She told the team. At this point, Kara was holding back tears. Everyone was silent for a minute before Kara spoke up. "So how do we find out which one it is?"

"I could decrease the sedative, wake him up," Caitlin suggested as Cisco turned around. "I think I might have the perfect song for that."

-10 minutes later-

Lady Gaga's Poker face plays in the background. "Are you sure this is appropriate?" Caitlin asked Cisco while waving a flashlight in Barry's eyes. "Yeah, it's a good luck charm. I mean it worked before." The mechanic responded. "Yeah, but that time he was in a coma, not a pan temporal dementia," Caitlin responded still waking the flashlight in Barry's face. "Well, waking up to Gaga shouldn't be too creepy," Cisco responded plainly before Barry's eyes slowly opened. "Hey, Baaarrry." The mechanic said elongating Barry's name for effect

Everyone shifted as Barry's eyes slowly opened. "It's Cisco. A.k.a Vibe. A.k.a your BFF" The mechanic told his friend. "Yeah, hey buddy," Cisco said as Barry looked around the room not saying anything. "While you were gone I made you a new suit, want to take it for a spin?"

"The stars are raining, draining, paining. Too soon. I think. Maybe later. No thank you. I'm not hungry." As the broken speedster turned to face Kara he said. "He didn't do those things, he didn't hurt my mom I was there. There was a man, plan, no plan." He laughed. "We're going to need more diapers." Barry began to draw the symbols again

"Diapers?" Iris said confusedly. "Yeah you keep drawing buddy, I'm going to figure this out." Cisco half-whispered. "Caitlin?" Wally asked hoping that she found something new. "I don't know."

"Let's give him some space guys," Kara said silently. Team flash followed her into the cortex. "Wait, does he know that he has speed?" Wally questioned. As if on cue Barry started running around the cortex not stopping for anything. "Breach him to the pipeline!" Iris yelled. "I can't, he's too fast!" Cisco yelled back. "I got him!" Kara yelled blowing freeze breath on her boyfriend knocking him out. "Take him to the pipeline Wally," Kara whispered.

Not long after, the computers beeped, and Kara snapped into Supergirl mode. "Reports of a Samurai demanding to fight the flash!" She yelled to Wally and Cisco. "Suit up!"

-Outside Central City Bank-

"Bring me the flash!" The samurai yelled. Kara Wally and Cisco arrived at the scene. "Hey, buddy! Can you please put down the sword before someone gets hurt." Cisco yelled. "Get out of my way and bring me the flash!" the samurai yelled. "No offense, but what are you going to do against us with a sword?" Wally taunted. The samurai said nothing and stabbed the sword into the concrete causing a massive explosion blowing back the three heroes. "The hell kind of sword is that?" Kara asked.

"Like I said before, bring me the flash in twenty-four hours or else your city falls!" The samurai said before using jet-packs to fly off.

-S.T.A.R Labs-

"Just great," Kara exclaimed. "On top of not having Barry, there is a samurai that will destroy our city if we don't bring it the flash!"

"Guys it's been a long day, maybe we should come back tomorrow to deal with the samurai," Caitlin suggested. "That sounds like a great idea." Joe agreed.

-The Next Day-

It was noon at S.T.A.R Labs and the team had been discussing ways to defeat the samurai. "Maybe I could just wear Barry's suit?" Wally suggested. "No that wouldn't work, your skin and lightning colors are different." Cisco pointed out. "Maybe Kara has some ideas?" Caitlin suggested. As if on cue the monitor showing security footage of Barry's cell beeped as the microphone picked up sound in the area.

"You know I can't sleep anymore," Kara says to her boyfriend who is currently drawing symbols on the wall. "Because every time I do I see you walking into that portal with your mom, never to be seen again. I had lost hope. But when I saw you run out of that portal I finally thought that I could hope again. But you're different. You don't speak correctly, and you won't even answer when someone talks to you." Kara was full on crying now her voice cracking every other word. "And now I'm left to wonder if this is all there is left of the brilliant man I once knew." Kara broke down crying.

The team was near tears themselves when the other monitors alerted them that the samurai had returned. Hesitantly Caitlin told their leader. "Kara, the samurai is back, what do you want us to do?"

Kara cleared her throat. "Get Joe at the scene, Wally and Cisco stay behind. I've got him." No longer talking to the team she eyed Barry with loving eyes while she took out a lead box containing a kryptonite bracelet. She put on the bracelet. "Come for me."

"She didn't take her suit." Wally pointed out noticing the suit still strewn over a chair from the previous day. "Or her comm system," Cisco said picking up the earpiece. "I'll hack into the security cameras to see what's going on," Cisco responded quickly not letting anyone else respond.

-The Streets of Central City-

"I appreciate your company boys in blue, but I'm looking for the man in red." The samurai said simply. "Stop!" Kara yelled making her way through the mob of policemen. "You want the flash, take me." Kara continued confidently. "Why would the flash come for you?" The samurai questioned. "Because he's a hero, and I believe." She said confidently not wanting to reveal any important info. Joe said nothing as he noticed Kara wearing a kryptonite bracelet, but didn't say anything as the samurai grabbed Kara and flew away.

-S.T.A.R Labs-

Joe raced into the cortex in a panic "I know you guys just saw what happened! What are we going to do?" Then without saying a word he eyed the monitor with the security footage of Barry's cell and raced down to the pipeline leaving the rest of team flash confused. "Joe ran into the room up to Barry's cell. "Barry! Kara is in trouble." Joe yelled. "I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today. Highway Byway!" Barry yelled still writing on the wall. "Please son, please. I want to help you with this, and I will but right now we need you Barry or Kara will die." Joe explained to his son hoping to get through to him. There was silence. "Barry did you hear me Kara is going to die!" Joe yelled. The marker still his in hand Barry slammed his fist against the wall, eyes flowing with speedforce energy and he ran through the glass of the containment cell. Team flash made their way into Cisco's workroom. "What's happening?" Caitlin asked Joe. "Barry's gone." He replied. "And so is the new suit," Cisco said with a bright smile. Team flash made their way into the cortex to monitor Barry's vitals. Cisco drummed on the table. "The flash is back!" The mechanic exclaimed.

Barry was speeding throughout central city, searching for his girlfriend stopping for nobody. As he spotted the samurai flying above the city, he ran to the top of a building jumping from building to building until he finally caught them. Barry landed on the samurai's back and held on until they were out of the city, but once they were he grabbed Kara and vibrated his hand through the samurai's jetpack causing him to fall.

As Barry and Kara were falling from hundreds of feet in the sky, Kara ripped off the bracelet, putting it in her pocket just in case, and flew them down to safety. Still not having said a word Barry ran to the Samurai and ripped his mask off revealing many pieces of technology. "Flash, welcome home." The samurai muttered before dying.

"Barry?" Kara asked as Barry turned to her removed his mask and smiled. "You came back to me." Kara was so happy she could cry. All her thoughts paused as he responded for the first time in six months. "Always." Barry smiled walking over to her and kissing her passionately.

 **I hope you enjoyed! I was late because the chapter was only halfway done on the 25th, despite my efforts, and I didn't want to give you guys an unfinished chapter. So I'm sorry, but I hope the ending made up for it. Peace Y'all**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE, IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hey everyone, Swift here. This isn't an update and I apologize, this chapter will be deleted when I post a new update of this story, but in the meantime this is what I've got to share with you guys.**

Update schedule - There isn't one, and Im sorry about that. I just dont want to post anything sub-par and only start writing new chapters when good ideas hit me, so those could take a while. Currently I'm working on Karry: Reborn chapter 2, and I'm planning The Story of Krypton chapter 2. The former could take at least two more weeks and the story krypton could take a month, but i don't know for sure. Thanks for staying with me!

Earth Numbers - One thing I want to mention is Earth numbers (1,2,3,38,etc.) but to do that I must introduce you to something I created. THE QUADRAVERSE!! This is basically a multiverse for multiverses. Just instead of diffrent earths, they take place in different universes, (different solar systems instead of earths). The CW shows take place on quadraverse one, while my fics reside in quadraverse 2. Here is a diagram of sorts to explain.

 **Quadraverse 1, CWverse, - Earth one: Flash, Arrow, Legends, etc. Earth 2: Team Jesse Quick. Earth 3: Jay Garrick. Earth 38: Supergirl.**

 **Quadraverse 2, Fictionverse, - Earth 1: Flash, Arrow, Legends, etc. from Duet: Alt Ending and Karry: Reborn. Earth 2: Team Jesse Quick. Earth 3: Jay Garrick. Earth 5: Barry and Kara from, The Story of Krypton. Earth 38: Supergirl from Duet Alt Ending, and Karry: Reborn.**

Mistakes that need adressing - in Duet: Alternate Ending Chapter 4, throughout the chapter you (the reader are reminded of the time remaining until Iris West dies, when in the end ***SPOILER ALERT, TURN BACK NOW IF YOU HAVENT READ DUET ALT ENDING***

Kara is the one who dies. This is because it is from team flashes perspective and they, at that point, dont know that Kara is the one who is fated to die, therefore the timer would still say Iris West.

Crossovers: Last but not least, Crossovers. I do not currently have plans to cross over any of my stories with each other, YET (especially not that caffeine induced 12AM Harry potter fic I wrote with my friend on face time). They will eventually (Not the Harry Potter one) but that is far down the road. Also, if any of you want to crossover with any of my stories please PM me with a pitch for what it could be like and I will let you know if I think its a good idea (I will most likely agree). PM me for more details.

 **That is all I have to share with you today. Thank you for your continuing support and I hope that you will like what I have planned for the future of my stories. (Karry: Reborn's Crisis on Earth X is VERY promising so far). Thank you again for supporting me.**

 **-Swift**


End file.
